Taking Down Karma Ashcroft
by our lives matter
Summary: My goal in life is to take down Karma Ashcroft. But what do I do after that?


_My goal in life is to take down Karma Ashcroft. But what do I do after that?_

_Follow Amy Raudenfeld as she discovers herself in this hysterical, romance/dramedy. Watch her as she goes from a teenager with a grudge to a young adult falling madly in love with her arch nemesis. _

_Yes, it's cliche. But it's my cliche. And you know you secretly love it. _

No characters were hurt in the making of this fanfiction.

**Taking Down Karma Ashcroft**

Chapter One: _She Ruined Kindergarden For Me_

* * *

><p>I've come up with a diabolical master plan to take down Karma Ashcroft.<p>

Now, before you sit there on your high horse and judge me, there's two things that need to be made abundantly clear: the first being that whatever happens to Karma Ashcroft now or in the near future, she deserves, and second, if I'm being a bitch it's only because that two timing bully made me that way.

At this point your sitting there thinking, what the hell happened? Did she murder your entire family? Did she steal your boyfriend? Did she kidnap the family dog, Toto? No. What that red-headed con of an ex best friend did was even worse; she ruined my Kindergarden experience.

Okay, granted it doesn't _sound_ as bad as it actually was. Let me break it down for you.

Karma Ashcroft and I were best friends since birth. Well, since my birth; she was born two months earlier. We did everything together. We took our first steps together (she was always a slow learner), spoke our first words together, we tackled the monster under her bed together, she held my hand through my first peanut butter related seizure. For all intents and purposes we were the definition of soul mates. And then we turned six.

I can remember it as if it were yesterday.

She had been acting weird all week. Ever since the new boy, Shane Harvey, came into town and stole our thunder. Before him we were the popular ones. We were the two that our entire Kindergarden class talked about. Then he arrived with his shiny hair and unbelievably adorable dimples. The whole class swooned. I'll admit, even I was taken aback by his trendy outfits and heartbreaker smile.

My hatred for Karma began at approximately 11:45 in the morning.

Our teacher, Ms. Penelope, announced it was lunch time and asked us to retrieve our lunch bags from the closet. We did so without hesitation. But as I was pulling out my lunch, Shane knocked it on the floor and stomped on it. I cried, but it was only a distraction. Karma was actually poking holes in my milk container.

Ms. Penelope tried to calm me down. To soothe me, she told me to take a sip and drink my milk while she found me a snack from the cafeteria. I placed the hard cardboard carton to my lips and the milk poured out of several holes, dispensing all over my brand new Lion King shirt. The shirt that was my only birthday present that year due to my parents financial problems. The shirt that caused a fight between my mother and father after he found it dirtied and complained to her that she's spending money on frivolous things. Things that I don't know how to take care of properly. The shirt that I believed caused him to walk out the door and never return.

My mother took me over to Karma's house after school that day. I just needed to know why she did it, needed an apology. Wanted my best friend returned to me. But Mrs. Ashcroft said Karma didn't want to see me.

And that was it.

We never spoke again.

Of course, she continued to make my life miserable for several years after that. Bringing us to today. I hope that clears up some questions you may have had as to why I'm sitting at a lunch table with my boyfriend, Liam Booker, breaking down my diabolical master plan for revenge.

"Amy, I love you but don't you think it's time to let go of this grudge you have with Karma?" Liam asks with his stern, yet caring voice.

I roll my eyes.

He continues, "I mean, the girl hasn't even bothered you since Freshman year." He points toward the opposite side of the quad. "Look at her." I can see her red hair. She's sitting under a tree reading a book. Every once and a while she glances up, as if she knows I'm looking at her. "Does that really look like someone who's planning your demise?" My boyfriend chuckles.

"She broke my parents up."

"No. Your cheating, asshole father broke your parents up. Karma ruining a 5 year old's shirt more than likely posed no threat."

I roll my eyes again, "I was 6."

Liam waves his hands in the air, "Whatever baby. Look, I have your back no matter what. I always have and always will. But there comes a point when you need to drop your childish behavior. You're a senior."

I cross my arms across my chest and huff. "Ugh, you're so infuriating."

I don't care what anyone else thinks. I have a plan and I _will_ take down Karma Ashcroft. And like any great story, it begins with a party.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the first chapter is short. I can only apologize. <strong>

**But I kind of just wanted to get this out there to see if anyone likes the concept. Plus this was more of just an introduction chapter. **

**Please shoot me a review and/or msg detailing your comments, questions, concerns. I'm open to critics, it's highly welcome :) **

**Any grammatical errors are done on purpose. **


End file.
